


Nothing is what it seems

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [29]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sex Dreams, Sharing, fantasies, norio is having some fucked up dreams over here, norio likes to embarrass shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norio is having some strange and rather fucked up dreams that he decides to share with Shirou.  Embarrassment seems to follow Shirou whenever Norio opens his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kunimasa’s large form shuddered as hands slid up his legs while a hot mouth sucked him down. His back hunched a little as he slide his hand to the back of the head, tangling his fingers in dark hair. Letting the soft strands fall through his fingers, he forced the male to open his mouth wider, to take him deeper. ”Yeah,” Kunimasa rasped out as he felt a tongue lick the underside of his cock. The tip of the tongue tracing the edges of the crown before dipping into the little hole to gather up the fluid that started to seep out.

When he felt teeth gently scrap along the sides, he jerked the male’s head back and gave him a warning growl. Watching as the male pulled away, nuzzling his nose against the hard flesh. ”You want it, don’t you? Can’t wait for it, can you?” Seeing the male nod, Kunimasa forced the male up and turned him around, forcing the dark haired male’s chest to the bed while he kept the ass up in the air. A slap to the raised, bare ass, Kunimasa ordered the one below him to hand him the bottle of lubrication. Squeezing some of the cool gel on his hand, he slowly covered his hot flesh with the lube. When he caught the sight of the male looking at him, he slowed down, taking his time as he teased himself with his own touches.

Rubbing the tip against the raised ass, he guided himself forward. ”Show me where you want it. How you want it.” A grin, eyes narrowed as he gave a push of his hips, forcing the flared head inside the male’s body. Watching as the male below him flushed in embarrassment before pushing back against the heavyweight. ”I want y-you inside me,” the male begged as he looked over his shoulder. ”Push deep inside me and make me cum.” Grasping the back of the male’s head, Kunimasa jerked his head back and kissed him, sliding his tongue past parted lips.

“Since you asked so nicely.” A smirk, pushing his hard member deep inside the one below him. He reveled in the cry of pleasure from the male, quickly building a brutal rhythm. His hand leaving the back of the male’s head to slip around, rubbing his finger on the dark haired male’s lips. Groaning when the hot mouth sucked the finger in. Nosing dark hair out of the way to reach the bare neck, he sunk his teeth in and sucked hard enough to know that he left a mark on the male. ”Shit, you’re so tight,” he rumbled out, licking the sweat and tasting the raw scent of the one below him.

“Yonekuni doesn’t do it for you, does he? Only I can satisfy you.” He declared as his movements became more violent and possessive. His hand slipped away then down to curl around Shirou’s hard flesh that jerked with every movement the nekomata made. ”You’ve been so unsatisfied lately, haven’t you?” Kunimasa asked, his fingers teasing the crown of Shirou’s cock and gathered the leaking fluid onto his fingertips, showing them to the panting wolf, watching the flush darken.

“It’s okay, I’ll satisfy you as many times as you want,” a groan as he came, flooding Shirou full of his cum.

“And that’s when I woke up,” Norio explained, pausing to take a sip of his drink. He didn’t notice the pale look Shirou had or the two raging brothers off to the side. They had caught most of the confession Norio gave Shirou. Kunimasa stepped away from the blond, he could see the rage coming off him in waves and could feel the dirty look the blond sent him.

“Tsuburaya-kun,” Shirou began as Yonekuni approached their table. He knew he had a lot of work that night of trying to calm Yonekuni down. “Tsuburaya-kun, next time you have a dream like this, please keep it to yourself.” Shirou nearly begged as the blond glared and glowered at the both of them. After hearing the erotic dream the lightweight had, Shirou knew he wouldn’t be able to look Kunimasa-kun in the eyes for a long time and when he did see the nekomata again, he was glad that Kunimasa shushed his partner when Norio opened his mouth to speak.

‘Not that it mattered,’ Shirou thought to himself. Ever since Norio had spilled about the dream of Kunimasa and him, Yonekuni had been all over him, drowning him in his scent. And though the misunderstanding it created wasn’t fun, Shirou would have to thank the lightweight for his confession. It motivated the blond in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt himself shaking with both rage and jealousy when he heard the description Norio gave, the vivid details of Kunimasa pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed while raising his ass. He knew that it was just a dream that Norio had was sharing with Shirou, but the thought of Shirou being with someone other than him pushed aside his rationality as he watched his brother step aside, shooting Kunimasa a dark look as he stalked close to the table, glaring and glowering down at the two. And as Shirou told Norio to keep his dreams to himself, his grasp tightened Shirou’s upper arm and pulled him out of his seat.

Dragging the heavyweight away, he ignored the protest the male gave at the rough treatment. Once inside their apartment, Shoes toed off before pulling Shirou to their bedroom and nearly throwing the wolf to the bed. ”I’ll make it so you don’t even think about reenacting that dream with Kunimasa,” Yonekuni nearly snarled out as he pulled apart the shirt, watching buttons fly and fabric rip, baring Shirou’s chest. Sliding his hand down the male’s chest, his fingers stopping to pluck and twist the wolf’s nipples until they where stiff and a mere brush against them would send shudders down through him.

“Kunimasa would never be like this with you, would he? He’d only be rough.” Nuzzling his nose down the side of the male’s neck, sniffing as if to make sure that his lover wasn’t covered in the nekomata’s scent. Rubbing his cheek against Shirou’s neck, transferring as much of his scent as he could before his teeth sunk in, biting down hard and sucked. The muffled sound of his name, he pulled hands away from lips that he kissed before pulling back. ”Kunimasa would never kiss you like I do,” Yonekuni declared, rubbing his thumb against Shirou’s bottom lip. ”Or would you rather have it rough?” Blue eyes narrowed as he flipped the wolf onto his chest and raised his ass into the air. Hands making quick work of his pants, pulling them down and off, tossing them to the side. His fingers splayed on the luscious cheeks of Shirou’s ass, spreading them apart to reveal the hole he wanted to sink into.

Pulling his hands away, fingers lowering the zipper and freeing himself before giving his flesh a few strokes. Rubbing his flesh against the raised ass, Yonekuni paused, as if he was suddenly remembering something before his hand slid through dark hair and hauled Shirou up and onto his knees. Softly grinding against the wolf, the fabric of his pants chaffed the sensitive skin of the male’s ass. “Don’t even think of blowing Kunimasa,” Yonekuni warned, licking and trailing his tongue up the side of Shirou’s neck as his fingers slipped in, forcing the male to suck on them. “The only cock you’ll suck ever suck is mine.”

Sliding his flesh between Shirou’s cheeks, letting him feel his full length as the head bumped against the small hole. A bite to his lower lip when his lover pushed back against him, as if Shirou was urging more from him. “The only name I want to hear leave your lips is mine.” A push, sinking his lube covered fingers inside the small hole, spreading Shirou a little before pulling away to cover himself with just enough lubrication. “Especially when you’re begging me to let you come.” Rubbing then pushing inside, his ego grew when he heard his name leave Shirou’s lips.

His movements slow and torturous as he ignored the begging he heard. “You’re mine and that’s all there is. I will NEVER share you.” Snuffing away hair on the back of Shirou’s neck, licked away the sweat before sinking his teeth in and biting down as hard as he could. Moaning at the coppery taste of blood, Yonekuni shuddered as he came.

From his spot, Yonekuni watched as Shirou slept, marks covered most of the wolf’s chest and abdomen. Bites and sucks, licks and nibbles. He teased and taunted the wolf the whole afternoon and evening, making him come over and over again. Proving to the heavyweight that he was his and his alone. Now that his scent covered the wolf from head to toe, he wouldn’t have to worry about Kunimasa making a move on Shirou.

When they met up later that that month, watching as Norio opened his mouth only to be shushed by Kunimasa. Yonekuni eyed anyone that got near Shirou, even his brother, who was only passing by. Once Kunimasa’s back was turned, Norio turned to Shirou and grinned, opening his mouth.

All Shirou could do was sigh when the lightweight began his tale, wondering what Norio was going to say now.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as he knelt above the immobile male, seeing him struggle as if he was trying to escape the rope that bounded him. His hand reached out, brushing away dark hair so he could see angry gray eyes blazing at him before pulling away the male’s glasses as they slipped down his nose. ”Why are you doing this to me?” A question, demanding to know why he was doing this. Why he would get so much enjoyment in tormenting him like this. Chuckling as he looked down, brushing his thumb along soft cheeks, seeing the flush appear on his pale cheeks. ”I’ve been intrigued by you. You don’t react to my pheromones and yet, I can’t stop thinking about you. Why? Why do you torment me in my dreams? Never allowing me to have a restful sleep?”

He leaned down, licking at lips that looked so soft and moaned when he found out that they were as soft as he imagined. When the dark haired male attempted to turn his head, to tear away from the kiss. Tightening his hand on the male’s jaw, forcing the kiss longer. Deeper. “Why won’t you try me out, hmm? I’ll treat you good. Even better than the one your with now.” Nuzzling his nose down a cheek and against the bare neck, frowning when he smelt the scent brand on the one before him. A deep inhale, growling deep in his chest. He wanted to override the offending scent with his. Needed to replace it with his so he could proclaim to the world that this one, this male was his and his alone. Licking along the neck, rubbing his cheek as he tried to transfer his scent onto his soon to be partner.

Fingering the shirt he ripped earlier, fingers pinching pale nipples and smiled to himself when he heard the muffled moan. ”For all your protesting about this, you’re sure enjoying this.” He teased as his fingers flicked the harden nipple, switching to the other side and gave the other nipple the same treatment. ”I never knew that you liked being tied up,” pushing his hair away from his eyes, brushing it behind his ear and leaned in. Gritting his teeth when the male tried again to avoid the kiss. Grabbing a fistful of dark hair, he held the male’s head in place as he kissed him, slipping his tongue past startled lips.

Pulling back and looking into wide eyes. ”Give me a chance, I know I can treat you better than he ever could,” he repeated, trying to convince him. A shake of dark hair.

“No, you’ll never be as good as him,” here he was, trying to be patient and considerate but with those words, he forced the male further down on his back, ignoring the sound of pain as rope dug into soft skin. ”I wanted to win you over. Wanted to take you slow and convince you to pick me.” Eyes narrowed, enjoying the slight look of fear when he let his soul flare along with the hint of interest and pleasure that he could see in the male’s gray eyes.

“Hmm?” Reaching down, finding the hard flesh that the male was desperately trying to hide from him. ”What’s this? You’re hard just from the treatment I’ve given you?” A leer, leaning in and kissed Shirou hard. A hesitant response, a tentative feeling of a return kiss. Shivering with excitement. Did he dare hope? Pulling back, breathing hard. ”I knew you’d taste good, even better than in my dreams.” Trailing down the underside of the older male’s throat, licking the underside of Shirou’s chin and chuckled when the heavyweight shivered. Ducking his head, biting down on pale skin. A cry of his name made his heart pound as he took his time removing the wolf’s clothing, save the shirt that he ripped earlier. ”You haven’t been touched in so long, haven’t you?” He asked, trailing his fingers down Shirou’s body.

Faint tremors, the way the canine’s body would respond to just his briefest touch. ”For hiding under such plain clothes, you have such a slutty body,” he teased, his fingers curling around Shirou’s cock. Watching as the wolf’s leg spread, silently begging for more. Pulling his hand away, showing him his soaked fingers. ”See? You’re leaking so much,” his tongue licked at his fingers, cleaning the digits free of the pre-cum. He watched as eyes widened even more and the flush the canine wore seemed to darken.

“You mean he’s never done that? Never tasted your raw essence?” A shake of a head. Telling him that no, Yonekuni never did that. A deep chuckle. ”Then he’s missing out. Your taste is exquisite, no one can ever match up.” He leaned down, giving the male a gentle kiss, sucking softly at Shirou’s bottom lip. His hands sliding along the back of Shirou’s thighs, lifting and forcing the male’s knees to his chest. The surprised look as his fingers slid to tease Shirou’s small hole.

Rubbing the outside softly, the edges as the tips of his finger attempted dip in while feeling legs tremble at his touch. His free hand reaching for the bottle of lubrication, squeezing the cool gel onto the hot body below him, shushing him when he shivered at the cool feeling. ”Your body will quickly warm the lubrication up.” A smile, sliding his fingers through the slick and rapidly warming lubrication. Fingertips pushed inside the tight body and he cursed. ”He hasn’t touched you in so long.” He didn’t ask, only stated as he watched Shirou look to the side, ashamed.

“He only touches me occasionally and when he does, its never like this.” He heard the heavyweight’s voice quiver. Turning Shirou’s head, forcing him to look up. ”Choose me,” a rub against the spot, feeling the captivated body clean tightly onto him. ”Choose me and I’ll make sure to touch you so much,” another rub.

Pulling his finger free, he rubbed the tip of his cock against the puckered hole. A gentle thrust of his hips, tight heat enveloping him. ”You’re hotter than I imagined.” Eyes fixed on gray, seeing the want and unfulfilled desires. He knew that he would be the one to fulfill the wolf’s wants and needs.

“And then, he would move slowly and gently,” Norio stated excitedly, describing another dream of his. ”His shoulder length hair would fall into your face as he leaned down to kiss you.” He smiled at Shirou, seeing wide eyes and paused. He didn’t know that Yonekuni had been standing behind him the whole time with his hands clenched in anger all the while muttering where the hell Kunimasa and why he hadn’t shut his boyfriend up.

Shirou sighed to himself, though he had to admit to himself that he was a little turned on and wondered if his lover would respond to what Norio had been talking about. He knew he would be sore come the following day.

“Tsuburaya-kun,” Shirou tried to explain. ”Do you know how hard its going to be to face him now? I still can’t look Kunimasa-kun in the eyes because of last time.” The confused look on the lightweight’s face before brightening up.

“Hidekuni-kun!” The wave the blond gave them, not understanding the ugly look and glare Yonekuni was shooting him. He saw the flinch the dark haired male before returning the greeting. He took a seat to the side of the heavyweight, watching as his brother stalked to the other side and sat down on Shirou’s free side, trying and succeeding in pulling Shirou close to him.

“So, Shirou, are we up for the study session tomorrow? I really need help in some of my classes and you’re the only one that I know that teaches so well” A bright smile, never knowing that the blond heavyweight was the object of an erotic dream Norio had about him and Shirou.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of a soft nose rubbing against his chest, nuzzling its way down his body as kisses rained down his body. A mouth sucking on his nipples before being trailed down as he slid his fingers through dark hair cupping the back of the male’s head gently. When a lick to the crown of his cock surprised him, his fingers tightened in the dark hair. A protest, a slight whine of pain when he jerked and he quickly released his hold on the male’s soft hair. Apologizing, smoothing hair back down. A grin from the male as he moved his way down, stifling a moan as teasing fingers distracted him from his thoughts.

He shivered, dropping his head back when a hand curled around his flesh, slowly jerking him off. ”You’re a natural. Who taught you all this?” He asked, watching as the male wouldn’t meet his eyes only shushing him with a finger on his lips and the devious, slightly trembling smile. Watching his friend and soon to be lover bob his head, sucking and curling his tongue around his cock.

“What about him?” His head jerked in the direction of the door and though the one he was talking about wasn’t there, he acted as if he was. Seeing the guilt in Shirou’s eyes, watching them look off to the side. ”He’s been too busy chasing girls lately to notice me anymore.” The despair in Shirou’s voice before forcing the male to look at him. ”Than that’s his loss, isn’t it? I’ll make sure that you’ll never have to worry about that.” Looking down at his friend and leaned down, a soft, barely there kiss to Shirou’s soft lips as he pulled the male up. Handing him the tube of lubrication, he watched as Shirou flushed but knew what he wanted. Watching as the dark haired male squeeze some onto his flingers, sliding his hand behind him and all he could do is wish he could see the movements of the male’s hand, see Shirou stretch himself.

“Ohhh, yeah.” A groan as Shirou’s hot hand wrapped around him, covering him with just barely enough lube. Sitting back, the sight of Shirou guiding him, his hot body accepting him and the slow descent of the male’s body over his. Gripping Shirou’s thighs tightly as the body above him rose up then slowly came down. Leaning up, he licked at lips that where parted, groaning with pleasure when he felt Shirou respond. Matching the rhythm his new lover had set, he whispered promises. Telling Shirou that he wouldn’t go out chasing girls, that he would treat him better than Yonekuni ever would. He could see the hope in gray eyes and the sudden tightening of the male’s body, sending him over the edge as Shirou cried out his name as he came.

“Oushou”

A muffled gasp as he suddenly woke up from his nightmare. Heart pounding and body shuddering in disgust, a dream. Nothing more than a dream. Sighing in relief, he was still in their bed, still in their apartment. A look next to him, expecting to see Shirou sleeping next to him only to find the side of the bed empty and warm to the touch. Getting out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants, he followed the noise to the kitchen and seeing his chosen one bent over, looking in the fridge. Watching as he pulled out a bottle of water and drinking slowly. He waited until Shirou put the bottle back in the fridge.

“Yo-Yonekuni!” The jump of the wolf when he approached Shirou, nuzzling against the bare neck. He wished he could hide the faint trembling in his hands as he pulled his lover close, letting his head rest on the shoulder before him. He couldn’t demand Shirou to stop being friends with the middleweight. Couldn’t order or force him All he could do was try to trust the one he chose to be with.

A breathy moan as Shirou’s scent overpowered him, seemingly leading him around the nose. Instead of going to bed, to cover the wolf in his scent, he chose to stand there with his arms around Shirou. Mumbling into Shirou’s shoulder, feeling the male attempt to turn around. To look at him. Repeating what he mumbled, telling Shirou to never cheat on him. He didn’t didn’t explain, only replaying the dream over and over in his head.

A few days later, meeting his brother and Noririn just a few days before winter break would start for the four of them. Stopping in his steps at the sight of the one caused the reoccurring nightmare he had. Ignoring the lackluster greeting he got from the middleweight, gritting his teeth when Oushou got closer to Shirou. A brush of a hand on a bare arm, casually touching the wolf’s hand.

His ego stroked when he saw Shirou pull his hand away and scoot back away from him when the middleweight’s questioned him about winter break and what he was going to do. When he heard the offer Oushou made, asking Shirou if he would like to go with him on a trip, he attempted to intervene. Opening his mouth to tell damned male to mind his own business, he saw Shirou get up and walk towards him. The calming presence at his side, a hand touching his before Shirou apologized.

“Sorry, Oushou. Yonekuni and I are going away for winter break. We’ll see you in the new year.” The look Shirou sent him and the understanding he could see in gray eyes. They met Norio and Kunimasa as they left, a shake of their heads at the smile the lightweight wore. A break from the strange dreams that Norio had and the strange reasons he had for wanting to share them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in private car of the train that he reserved, Yonekuni’s head on his lap as he slept, Shirou looked down. It had taken the blond nearly a day to calm down when Shirou had told him their destination, but with the promise that he wouldn’t let Yonekuni get cold did the blond finally agree and entered the train. Less than an hour into the ride, the gentle rocking of the car caused the blond to fall asleep, using Shirou’s lap as a pillow. Not that he minded, not at all. Brushing aside the blond’s hair to touch his forehead, Shirou thought back to the previous week. Finally, after a week of trying to convince Yonekuni to tell him what was wrong, Yonekuni finally told him.

Of the horrible dream he had, the fact that in his dream, Shirou had voluntarily slept with oushou and the fact that all the dreams Norio had be telling them lately took a blow to his confidence. How his words of “Never Cheat” struck close to home. He really wanted to say that to Yonekuni, but when he saw the look Yonekuni wore, he couldn’t say it. He knew that this had been eating him up inside. Using this little get away to convince Yonekuni that he would never thing about cheating. Would never thing about straying and decided to prove his devotion to Yonekuni.

And, despite all the problems they’ve had with both the dreams and Norio, Shirou couldn’t help but use some of the ideas from the dreams that Tsuburaya-kun described. Even though he was embarrassed, he still went out shopping for some of the items that were used in the dreams. Yonekuni didn’t know of the things he brought and he hoped that the blond wouldn’t mind. Glancing out the window, seeing the landscape pass by quickly, the falling snow nothing but a blur. With Yonekuni bringing his heaviest jacket, Shirou knew he had the pleasure of stripping Yonekuni of all the layers of clothing he wore.

Feeling himself start to nod off, the slowing of the train and the announcement of their arrival brought him out of his daze. Gently shaking Yonekuni’s shoulder, a hand grabbing and pulling him down as lips whispered his name before giving him a light kiss. He shivered and his heart raced. Who knew that just a simple kiss would effect him this much? A slip of his tongue, tasting Yonekuni before urging him up. The grumbling about the cold, snow falling around them as they caught a cap and headed off. Bare hands reached for gloved ones, giving Yonekuni’s hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing the blond’s hand and reached over, brushing against Yonekuni’s lap. A brief touch, a look that promised more as they paid their fare and headed up the steps.

Keeping close to Yonekuni, Shirou flanked his side as the blond spoke to the greeter as she looked up their reservations. He grit his teeth when she kept shooting little glances as she escorted them to their room. She caught the glare Shirou sent her as she adverted her gaze and left. Once the door closed, he reached for Yonekuni, pushing off his jacket to get closer to his skin. Arms wrapped around him as Yonekuni did the same, sliding his cold hands up Shirou’s back. A shiver and a muffled laugh as his lips where stolen by Yonekuni’s.

A knock on the door pulled them apart and as Yonekuni answered the door, Shirou unzipped his own jacket before picking up Yonekuni’s and hanging them both up. Silence filled the room before the sound of a door slam and Yonekuni grabbing him by his arm. ”Did you tell Kunimasa and Norio where we where going?” A question, demanding to know. The grip on his arm tightened, hiding the pain he felt, Shirou shook his head. ”Why would I tell anyone? this getaway is just for the two of us.” Attempting to look past the blond’s broad shoulder only to be jerked back into place.

“Don’t look over there! I don’t want you to get any ideas in your head about fucking around on me.” He bit his lip as Yonekuni spoke. The mistrust he saw in blue eyes and the fact that his own lover would accuse him of cheating.

Jerking his arm free from Yonekuni’s tight grip, Shirou stepped back a few steps. ”Why would you accuse me of something so heinous? I have never thought about cheating. NEVER! I love you Yonekuni. So much, but how do you feel about me? You mustn’t feel the same way. Not if you don’t trust me.” He look at Yonekuni, watching as blue eyes looked away to the side. ”I don’t know why or even how they found out.” He stood firm. ”I don’t accuse you of cheating when you talk to all those girls you know.” Brushing aside a few tears that slipped out.

“You know how much I dislike it when you talk to them, but I keep it to myself. I’m not going to deny you talking to your friends.” A sigh and a mutter to himself. ”If I knew it was going to be like this, that you would accuse me of all this, I wouldn’t have planned this trip.” Looking down, a shake of his head before grabbing his jacket and walked out, ignoring the sound of Yonekuni telling him to wait. Closing the door, coming face to face with the two that created this mess. Not bothering with a greeting, just pushing his way pas and down the long hall. Slipping his shoes on and walked out into the still falling snow. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he started up at the dark sky, letting the snow flakes that fell on his skin melt, hiding the tears that fell.

Once the door closed, he cursed and tossed his sweater off to the side. Once again, another misunderstanding. Of course what Shirou said was right. He did know how much it hurt Shirou to watch him talk to his female friends and never accuse him of screwing around. But the thought of Shirou getting close to any male or female for that matter riled him up to the point that he lost all rational thought. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, hoping that the wolf had decided to return. But the sight of his brother and Norio entering the room dashed his hopes away. Glaring at the two, watching the smaller one back away from him while his brother stood in place, used to his moods.

“So, why the fuck are you here?” He spat out, wanting to know the reason for them arriving uninvited, crashing their mini-vacation. He didn’t bother looking at the lightweight’s direction, at that moment, he didn’t even want to speak to Noririn. ”This trip was a gift from Norio’s parents,” the heavyweight nekomata offered. ”It was just a coincidence that the onsen that they booked for us happened to be the same one you and Fujiwara are at.” Grabbing Norio’s hand, he led the lightweight towards their room.

He stood there, clenching his hands and shaking his head. When he heard the door open again, he didn’t bother turning around, thinking that his brother or Norio had returned. But the smell of his lover, feeling him pressing against his back. ”Yonekuni,” a whisper. ”What can I do to prove to you that I would never cheat?” Arms wrapping around him, he pulled Shirou around and into his arms. ”I can’t stand the thought of you getting closer to any males.” He mumbled into Shirou’s neck, rubbing his nose against the spot that seemed to blossom with the wolf’s scent. His teeth nipped at the dangling lobe of Shirou’s ear, feeling the male tremble in his arms.

“Yonekuni,” Shirou whispered into the blond’s ear as he held tight. ”Don’t you know that you’re the only I have been with? That I would never go to be with anyone. Not when I love you.” Guiding Shirou towards the futons that had been laid out for them. Slowly stripping off the wolf’s clothing, dropping each piece to the floor. Unbuttoning Shirou’s shirt, the sound of a knock on the door stopped them. An irritated sound in Yonekuni’s chest rumbled out but the finger to his lips stopped him.

“Shhh, Yonekuni.” A low sound, comforting the blond before telling the person at the door that they would take dinner in their room. Hearing the answer through the door, he pulled Yonekuni’s head down to his. A light kiss before confessing that he wanted to see the blond in a yukata before entering the onsen. Another light kiss before Shirou pulled away, Yonekuni following close behind.

Slipping into his own yukata, he helped Yonekuni with his. Fingers slipped in, rubbing the pad of his thumbs against pale nipples, pulling away when he heard a low moan rumble from the blond’s chest. Laughing at the curse his lover uttered, answering the third knock on the door. The happy look on his face froze when the girl that showed them to their room stood at the door, along with a fellow worker, holding trays of their dinner. Stepping aside, allowing the two to enter the room. Gray eyes narrowed as the girl got too close to Yonekuni, watching with satisfaction as she stiffened and all but ran from the room, her coworker hot on her heels.

Locking the door, he sat across from the blond and watched as Yonekuni poured him a drink. Sipping the warm sake, letting the liquid flow down his throat, warming his body quickly before seeing the blond lift his drink to his lips and swallow. Eating quietly, Shirou noticed the folded paper on the blond’s tray. He caught blue eyes and saw the look Yonekuni gave him.

As he eyed the private onsen right outside the room, Yonekuni placed the two trays outside. He didn’t bother reading what was written on the paper and instead, crumbled it up and left it on the tray. Entering the room, seeing the heavyweight against the door and approached from behind, pulling Shirou into his arms. ”I’ve always wanted to go with you to an onsen,” Shirou admitted to Yonekuni as the blond’s hands wandered over his chest after they slipped under the fabric. His teasing fingers pinched and flicked Shirou’s nipples until they hardened under his touch. Keeping a hold onto the wolf as they left their room and into the cold, lucky in the sense that the heat of the water had kept the ground fairly warm around the bath. Though he shivered from the cold, letting Shirou’s hands push and remove the robe he wore. With the urging from his lover, he entered the hot water, hissing at the temperature before turning his attention to Shirou.

Watching gun shrug off the light robe and gingerly step in. With his lover’s natural high body temperature, he had to be careful in water this hot or lest he suffer from heat exhaustion. Once he saw that Shirou had settled in the hot water, he pulled him closer. Letting his hands explore over his boyfriend’s body, feeling him shudder when his fingers pinched and teased pale nipples, taunting them with touches until they where stiff. Relenting when Shirou begged, slipping his hands deeper down, finding and teasing the hard cock he found. Sounds of pleasure leaving Shirou’s lips as his teasing turned serious. Kissing and licking, sucking and biting the side of the wolf’s neck, he moaned into Shirou’s skin as he felt the flesh in his hand throb. Protesting as he felt Shirou pull away and got up to sit along the edge, leaving his feet in the water. The dark flush Shirou wore, he pulled his body halfway out of the water.

“Why don’t we continue this inside?” Yonekuni asked, whispering against Shirou’s swollen lips, a nip and dipped the tip of his tongue when said lips parted.

Grabbing the yukatas they dropped, Shirou lead Yonekuni inside and dried him off, brushing against the blond as he rubbed the towel along Yonekuni’s long legs. Dropping the towel as he ran his hands up Yonekuni’s legs, the feel of hand running through his hair, as if Yonekuni was urging him up further to his swollen flesh. Thee tug of his hair, his tongue licking up the underside of the blond’s cock, following the veins that throbbed with every beat of Yonekuni’s heart. Tracing the edge of the flared head, sucking it into his mouth before letting it slip from his mouth to nuzzle his way down. Feeling the soft down hair as he cupped and rolled Yonekuni’s balls in his hand, feeling the blond shudder. Hands released his hair and hauled him up on his feet and he found himself kneeling above Yonekuni.

Glad that his bad was nearby, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, only to have it torn from his hands. Covering his mouth, muffling the gasp as Yonekuni covered himself with barely enough lubrication before pulling him down. Biting his lip as the slight pain racked him, he dropped his hands and braced himself on Yonekuni’s chest as he rose then fell, starting a pace that he was comfortable with. The grip on his hips tightened as the blond took over. Back arched as he rocked into the blond’s movements, feeling Yonekuni pulling away. The emptiness inside seemed to overwhelm him until his chest was pushed into the futon. Fingers curling on the bedding as the blond slid back inside, he covered his mouth, not wanting to alert others to their activities. Ruthless thrusting, his chest pushed further down, he looked over his shoulder to see the look on Yonekuni’s face. His eyes widened, he could see the emotion in the blond’s blue eyes before crying out as he came, groaning and pushing back against Yonekuni as he felt him shudder against him.

The rest of their trip was spent together, rarely apart. He blushed when he remembered the pleasure Yonekuni gave him with the toy he brought or the fun that Yonekuni had tying him up with the rope he bought, along with a book to guide him. Of course, he had his fun hand cuffing Yonekuni and tormenting him. Of blindfolding his lover. Watching as the blond shuddered then pushed his hips, silently telling Shirou to give him some sort of relief. And the groan of satisfaction when he finally took Yonekuni into his mouth.

Their bags packed, Shirou reached for Yonekuni’s gloved hand. He knew that behind them followed Kunimasa and Norio, both looking slightly cranky. They had the room next to theirs and hand spent the remainder of their trip listening to Yonekuni and him together. And since then, whenever he would meet Norio in the hall, he would watch as the lightweight’s eyes darted to the side to avoid looking at him. He hoped that this trip would stop Tsuburaya-kun from wanting to share the strange dreams he had been having. Then again, the two cats wouldn’t even look in their direction.

Closing the door to their private train car, making sure to lock the door behind them, Shirou watched as Yonekuni stripped off his jacket and pull out a few things that they didn’t put in their bags. Making sure that the window shade of the door was down, the blond pulled Shirou close, rubbing his cheek against the wolf’s stomach. Pulling the wolf up onto his lap, slipping his fingers past the waist band o his pants and shot the male a knowing smirk when he felt the slick lube that Shirou had applied before they left.

By the time the train pulled up to their destination, Yonekuni looked quiet proud of himself and waited for his flustered partner. Watching with satisfaction as people gave them a wide berth, even his brother and Noririn wouldn’t come close. Jealousy still raged in him when he saw others giving Shirou looks, but the brief touch to his arm, the smile and the fact that his wolf was covered in his scent. Choosing to be by his side calmed the possessiveness he felt. And knew that Shirou would prove it in bed time and time again.


End file.
